No Where To Turn?
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Randy and Misty never saw eye to eye. But when Misty is in trouble and the only person she can turn to is Randy, will he help her or turn his back on her?


No Where To Turn?

Randy and Misty never saw eye to eye. But when Misty is in trouble and the only person she can turn to is Randy, will he help her or turn his back on her?

Misty Summers wasn't your typical high school cheerleader. In fact not only was she the head cheerleader, but she also had brains. Of course it had been years since she graduated from High School, 10 years to be exact. Misty normally couldn't have cared less about her high school reunion, but for some reason she decided to go. The only problem was her husband of three years, Anthony.

"Anthony, I want to go to my reunion." Misty argued.

"Why? What's the point in going? You told me that you hated everyone you went to school with." Anthony responded.

Misty looked away from her husband for a moment. It wasn't that she hated everyone, she just hated certain people she went to school with. One person immediately came to mind, Randy Orton. She and Randy had never gotten along in school or out of school. Misty always thought that Randy was an arrogant jerk and that he would never change.

"That's not the point. I want to go to see people I went to school with regardless if I hated them or not." Misty stated.

"Whatever! Go make dinner or something." Anthony responded.

"NO!" Misty stated.

"Excuse me. I told you to go do something and damn it, you're going to go do it." Anthony responded.

"And I said no. I am sick and tired of you telling me what to do. I'm not your servant, maid, chef or anything other than your wife. And right now I don't even want to be that." Misty stated as tears rolled down her face.

Anthony grabbed her arm as Misty tried to move past him. Misty tried to pull away from him, but his grip got tighter. Misty looked up just as Anthony's hand came flying towards her and smacked her face. Misty fell to the floor once Anthony let go of her arm.

Anthony took off to the nearest bar while Misty moved all of her stuff into one of the guest rooms. Misty locked the door knowing that when Anthony came back he would be drunk and would try to find her again. Anthony came home a few hours later, but nothing happened.

As the weeks passed, Misty responded to the invitation for her reunion. She responded that she would attend alone. Misty knew that if Anthony found out she would be dead for sure. As the time for the reunion got closer, Misty found the perfect outfit to wear and she couldn't wait to see everyone.

The night of the reunion, Anthony was nowhere to be found, so Misty quickly got dressed and headed out the door. She made sure that she took everything pertaining to the reunion with her so Anthony couldn't find out where she was. Once Misty arrived at the reunion, she checked in and noticed that Randy was already there. Misty walked into the room and spotted Randy right away.

"Hi there stranger." Misty stated.

"Uh Hi. Misty?" Randy responded.

"That's me." Misty stated.

"Wow. I never expected you to come over and talk to me. We hated each other in high school." Randy responded.

"That we did, but I think it's time to put the past behind us and I would like to be friends." Misty stated.

"I'd like that, but what about your husband?" Randy asked.

"I really don't care what he thinks. I'm in the process of leaving him." Misty answered.

"Sorry to hear that." Randy stated.

"Don't be. It's for my own good. He's not the same person I married 4 years ago." Misty responded.

As Misty and Randy talked Anthony arrived home to find his house dark and his wife not there. Anthony became enraged and tried to figure out where Misty was. It wasn't until he had gone through all her things that he noticed her calendar. Today's date was circled and had the letters HSR on it.

Anthony grabbed his wallet and keys and headed back out the door. He drove as fast as he could to the convention center where Misty's high school reunion was being held. Anthony parked his car and proceeded to burst through the doors in search of his wife.

Misty and Randy were on the dance floor having a great time when Anthony spotted them. Becoming even angrier, Anthony shoved past people and was soon standing behind Misty.

"I thought I told you not to attend this damn thing!" Anthony stated.

"Anthony? What are you doing here?" Misty asked with fear in her voice.

"That is my question for you." Anthony answered.

"I have every right to be here. This is my class reunion. You can't tell me what to do anymore." Misty responded. "Now I suggest you leave before something happens."

"Oh really. Like what?" Anthony asked.

"I'll call the cops and have you arrested." Misty answered.

"They won't arrest me. I'll just say that we had a little misunderstanding." Anthony responded as he took a step closer to Misty.

Randy wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good. He stayed close to Misty as Anthony kept trying to get closer to her. Randy knew that while they didn't get along before, Misty might need him now more than ever.

"I think you should leave." Randy stated.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Anthony asked.

"A friend of Misty's." Randy answered.

"Oh really. Well, then you will understand when I do this." Anthony stated as he smacked Misty across the face.

Randy caught Misty before she fell to the floor. Others nearby called 911. Once the police arrived, Misty pressed charges against Anthony and he was taken away in a police cruiser.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"No." Misty answered.

"Come here." Randy stated as he pulled her close to him.

"Thank you." Misty responded as she started to cry.

Randy held Misty for a little while. After everything had settled down, Misty tried to enjoy the rest of the night. She was still worried that Anthony would be released and come back to their house and do something worse to her.

"Misty, are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Just worried." Misty answered.

"About what?" Randy asked.

"I'm worried that he might get released and come back to the house. I'm scared." Misty answered. "Please save me from this mess."

"I can understand that. Why don't you come stay with me tonight. He doesn't know where I live and you'll be safer there than at your house." Randy responded.

"Thank you." Misty stated.

Once the reunion was over with, Randy escorted Misty to his car. They thought it would be better to leave hers in the parking garage for the night. Once they were safely in Randy's house, Randy showed Misty to the guest room next to his room. Randy even gave her a shirt and shorts to sleep in.

Sometime during the night, Misty had a nightmare and started screaming in her sleep. That woke Randy up and he rushed into her room. After waking her up, Misty clutched onto Randy for dear life. Randy stayed by herside until she had fallen back to sleep.

The next morning, Randy got up and fixed breakfast. Misty thanked him for last night and for staying with her after her nightmare. Randy just nodded his head as he watched Misty move around the kitchen.

Randy was starting to develop feelings for Misty, but was worried that she wouldn't return those feelings towards him. Misty on the otherhand was also starting to have feelings for Randy, but didn't think that they were true feelings.

As they both cleaned up from breakfast, Misty and Randy bumped into each other several times. One the last time the bumped into each other, Misty nearly fell over. Randy wrapped an arm around her and soon they were face to face. Without any hesitation, Randy leaned in and kissed her lips soft and sweetly.

"Randy. I…" Misty started to say something.

"I know. But I can't help it. Since I saw you for the first time last night, I had feelings come over me that I didn't think I could ever have." Randy responded.

"But I'm married." Misty stated.

"Not for too much longer, right?" Randy asked.

"Right, but still. I don't want Anthony to come after you." Misty answered.

"He won't come after me or you for that matter. I promise." Randy responded.

Randy pulled Misty close to him and kissed her once again. This time their kiss was more passionate and longer. As they kissed, Randy lifted her up into his arms and carried her upstairs and nothing was going to stop them.

Randy placed Misty on his bed and gently climbed on top of her. As they continued their passionate kissing, Randy managed to slip the shorts off of Misty revealing her lavender lace undies. Randy knelt down in front of her and peeled of the undies. Misty's breathing was long and deep until she felt Randy kissing her thighs.

Misty moved her legs a little further apart and Randy took that as his cue to ravish her. Randy kissed up her thighs before parting her shaved lips and gently licking her center. As Randy's tongue danced in and out, back and forth over her clit, Misty moaned with extreme pleasure.

Randy moved along with her as she climaxed. Once he was done tasting her, Randy shed his clothing and Misty wiggled out of her shirt. Randy climbed back onto the bed, but Misty wanted to be in charge this time. She straddled Randy and they both moaned as she slid down onto his hard cock.

"Oh God! That feels so good." Randy moaned as Misty rocked back and forth. "Please don't stop."

Misty rode Randy until they both climaxed. Randy held onto Misty as he came inside of her. Once he was done, Misty rolled over and laid on the bed next to Randy. Once they both caught their breath, Randy wrapped his arms around Misty and kissed her once again.

"Stay with me again tonight, please." Randy asked.

"Ok. But I should get some fresh clothes." Misty answered.

"We can do that later this afternoon." Randy stated as he pressed his lips against hers.

After making love two more times, Randy and Misty were both spent. They each took showers and got dressed before heading over to Misty's house to gather her things. Once they were done, they dropped the stuff off at Randy's house and went to get Misty's car.

As the weeks went by, Randy and Misty had practically moved in together. Anthony was being charged with public disturbance and physical abuse on Misty. The judge granted a restraining order for Misty and Randy protecting them from Anthony. The judge also granted Misty's request for a divorce awarding her everything. Randy noticed that while Misty should have been happier, she wasn't smiling.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Nothing why?" Misyt answered.

"I just thought you would have been happier." Randy responded.

"I am happy, but I just don't feel good. I've felt nauseous all day." Misty told him.

"Then why don't you make an appointment with your doctor tomorrow." Randy suggested.

"Ok." Misty agreed.

The next day, Misty was sitting in the doctor's office waiting for her lab results. Randy was back at the house getting ready to go back on the road with the WWE. The doctor finally walked into the room with Misty's chart in hand.

"Misty, I wish you would have come in sooner." the doctor stated.

"Why? What' wrong?" Misty asked.

"According to your lab results, you're 14 weeks pregnant." the doctor answered.

"Pregnant?" Misty asked.

"Yes. I would like to schedule you for an ultrasound next week to verify how far along you are and when your due date is. Based on your lab work I would say that you are due in mid-April." the doctor answered.

"Ok." Misty responded still in shock.

Once Misty was done at the doctor's office, she headed back to Randy's house. Randy was in the livingroom when Misty walked through the door still dazed and confused. Randy saw the look on Misty's face and turned off the TV.

"Is everything ok?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I have to tell you something." Misty answered.

"What is it?" Randy asked concerned.

"Randy, I'm 14 weeks pregnant." Misty answered with tears in her eyes.

"Pregnant? We're pregnant?" Randy asked making sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes. The doctor wants to do an ultrasound next week to get exact dates and measurements." Misty answered.

"That's the best news I've heard today." Randy responded as he pulled her into a hug.

"You're not upset?" Misty asked.

"Why would I be. I know we didn't always get along, but after that night at the reunion, I knew that we were meant to be." Randy answered.

Later that afternoon, Randy and Misty headed over to Randy's parents house. After breaking the news to them, Elaine and Bob welcomed Misty to the family and told her that if she needed anything, they were there for her and the baby.

The next day, Randy left for New Mexico for a few days. Misty stayed at the house and kept her car in the garage. She was still afraid that Anthony might try and find her. Randy returned home on Wednesday and Thursday was the day of the ultrasound.

"Ok Misty, it looks like you are now 15 weeks pregnant and due on April 12th with twins." the doctor stated.

"TWINS?" Randy and Misty asked at the same time.

"Yes twins." the doctor answered.

After leaving the doctor's office, Randy and Misty took the ultrasound pictures over to Randy's parents house. Randy's brother Nathan and sister Becky were there as well. Misty was excited and nervous at the same time.

"How was your appointment today?" Elaine asked.

"Good. We're 15 weeks and due on April 12th with twins." Misty answered.

"You're having twins?" Bob asked.

"Yes." Randy answered with a grin.

"Wow, bro. When you do something, you really do it, don't you." Nathan commented.

"Shut up, Nate." Randy responded as he smacked his brother's head.

As the weeks went by, Randy continued traveling and Misty started getting things ready for the babies. Elaine and Becky helped out as much as possible while Randy was gone. And it wasn't until one day just before Randy came home that someone rang the doorbell. Misty answered the door to find Anthony standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"I came to see my wife." Anthony answered.

"I'm not your wife anymore. We're divorced." Misty responded.

"I see you're carrying my baby." Anthony stated.

"Nope. Not yours in any way." Misty responded.

"Oh really? How far along are you?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah. And even though its none of your business, I'm 24 weeks." Misty answered.

"Alright, I want a test to prove that you are having my baby." Anthony stated.

"Fine. To prove you wrong, meet Randy and I tomorrow afternoon at 1pm at the Cedar Grove Medical center." Misty responded before Anthony left.

The next day, Misty told Randy what had happened and he was more than willing to prove to Anthony that neither one of the babies were his. At 1pm everyone met at the Medical center and the amnio was done. Since they were in a rush, the results would only take about an hour.

"In the case of baby A, Randy is 100% the father." the doctor stated.

"There are more than one baby?" Anthony asked.

"Yes. I'm having twins." Misty answereed.

"Good, then there is still a chance that the other one could be mine." Anthony stated.

"In the case of baby B, Randy is 100% the father." the doctor stated.

"Alright. Now that we have all that cleared up, you can leave me alone. If you come anywhere near me, Randy or our babies, I will have you arrested." Misty responded as Anthony turned to leave.

The following week Misty and Randy were back at the Medical Center for their second ultrasound. This time they were there to find out the sex of their babies. Misty and Randy were both very excited about the twins.

"Looks like baby A is going to be a boy. And baby B is going to be a girl. Congratulations." the ultrasound tech stated.

After telling Randy's family and friends, Misty and Randy went off to get things for the nursery. Misty was thrilled that Randy didn't leave her when she found out that she was pregnant. She also knew that Randy would make a great father to their babies.

As the due date rapidly approached, Misty was put on bed rest. Randy was able to get a few months off work with pay in order to stay home and take care of Misty. Misty was in her 37th week when she started having contractions that wouldn't stop.

Randy rushed her to the hospital where they were met by Randy's parents and Misty's doctor. Once Misty was checked in and hooked up to monitors, her water broke and labor progressed rapidly. There wasn't any time for an epidural. Soon the first baby was born.

"It's A Boy!" the doctor announced.

While their son was being taken care of, Randy helped Misty push their second baby out. After pushing for nearly 1o more minutes, their second baby was born.

"It's A Girl!" the doctor announced.

After Misty and the babies were moved into their own room, they were finally able to pick names for them. Randal Keith Orton Jr and Renee Kendal Orton were born on April 1st 2011. Randy and his two children now shared a special day, their birthday's.

Once Misty and the babies were at home, Randy realized just how important his life really was. It didn't matter if he and Misty used to be at each others throats. All that mattered now was that Misty and the twins were in his life now.

The End


End file.
